To keep pace with market demands, circuit and system designers continually attempt to add more functionality to existing devices. This runs directly counter to strong industry trends, however, of reducing the size and footprint of such components. Moreover, packaging of these electronic devices often exasperates this problem by increasing the overall device size or footprint.
The packaging of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) for use as switches presents additional challenges. The switch, typically made of gold, conducts an RF signal which can generate undesirable levels of RF interference and cause RF losses, especially if directed through a bond wire.